In His Eyes
by LillyOfTheValley
Summary: An unlikely source forces Max to come to terms with what she really feels. MA.


Author's Note: This is really just a fic of scattered thoughts. I was pondering a few things and this just came to me. Hope you enjoy. . Set somewhere after the series finale. Kinda sucks but I felt the need to write it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters used here, nor do I own the song.  
  
########################################################################   
  
Over. That was the word that kept running through Max's head. Over. The word Logan had said to her not two hours ago. She kept running over those words. Whatever we had, it's over. She sat near the window, watching the rain fall softly, a pre pulse radio station playing softly. Strange how the rain seemed to match her tears.  
  
I sit and watch the rain,  
  
And see my tears run down the windowpane  
  
I sit and watch the sky.  
  
And I can hear it breathe a sign  
  
He paged her, saying that he had something urgent to discuss with her. She hurried over, fearing the worst, and maybe she was right. Logan sat her down and told her that they were over. Whatever they once had was gone, and he couldn't bear to live the lie any longer. Max was blown away; she thought that things were getting better. She argued with him, said that it wasn't true. But somewhere deep down she knew he was right. Things hadn't been good for a while.  
  
I think of him,  
  
How we were...  
  
And when I think of him,  
  
Then I remember...  
  
Remember...  
  
She asked why, and the response startled her.  
  
"Because you love him." She immediately knew who he was talking about.  
  
"No, I don't. I can't." He just smiled at that.  
  
"Look inside your heart Max, you know it's true. You just have to decide if you're going to do something about it." She fled. She couldn't take it. She couldn't deal with the thought. So now here she was watching the rain, crying not because she and Logan were over, but because he had forced her to face the truth. He made her see something inside herself that she was afraid of. Alec.  
  
Logan of all people had forced her to come to terms with the fact that she loved Alec. Max almost wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the whole situation, but she couldn't. She was too focused on her thoughts. Did she truly love him? Could it be the real thing? All her life she had been afraid to love. The ones she loved got hurt, but it could be different with Alec. He was like her. He could understand how she felt. Could she really have some kind of a future with the green eyed X-5? She paused at that thought. His eyes. They were so amazing. Green with a few flecks of gold here and there. She stopped to think about all that she'd seen in his eyes over time. Love, she had seen love. Perhaps she could be happy with him. She had to see him. Had to go to him. His eyes would tell her everything she needed to know. Those expressive green eyes held the key to her future.  
  
In his eyes I can see  
  
Where my heart longs to be!  
  
In his eyes I see a gentle glow,  
  
And that's where I'll be safe, I know!  
  
Safe in his arms, close to his heart...  
  
But I don't know quite where to start  
  
Max sped through the streets of Seattle, her mind intent on answering the question at hand. She didn't even notice the rain. He was all she could think of.   
  
By looking in his eyes,  
  
Will I see beyond tomorrow?  
  
By looking in his eyes,  
  
Will I see beyond the sorrow  
  
That I feel?  
  
When she finally reached his place, she ran up the stairs and knocked violently on the door. She could hear him grumbling about being woken up. She waited breathlessly as he approached the door. It flung open and he barked at her angrily.  
  
"There had better be a damn good... Max. What are you doing here?" His eyes regarded her questioningly.  
  
"I have to know something," she said as she stepped past him and into the apartment. He turned and followed her in.  
  
"What Maxie?" Without skipping a beat she pulled his head down and kissed him urgently. When she pulled away he was staring at her wide-eyed.  
  
"Wow. Max what was that for?" She answered him by attacking his lips with a fiery kiss. This time when they pulled away she stared into his eyes and saw the answer she'd secretly been hoping for.  
  
By looking in his eyes,  
  
Will I see beyond tomorrow?  
  
By looking in his eyes,  
  
Will I see beyond the sorrow  
  
That I feel?  
  
Will his eyes reveal to me  
  
Promises or lies?  
  
But he can't conceal from me  
  
The love in his eyes!  
  
I know their every look,  
  
His eyes!  
  
They're like an open book,  
  
His eyes!  
  
"God he was right," she moaned. Alec was confused beyond compare.  
  
"Who was right Maxie? What the hell is going on?" She took a deep breath and prepared to take the plunge.  
  
But most of all the look  
  
That hypnotized me!  
  
If I'm wise,  
  
I will walk away,  
  
And gladly...  
  
But, sadly,  
  
I'm not wise,  
  
It's hard to talk away  
  
The mem'ries that you prize!  
  
"I'm in love with you Alec." Again she watched his eyes, but there were so many emotions there that she couldn't tell what he really felt. "Please for the love of God say something."  
  
"I'm dreaming. There's no way I'm lucky enough. This has to be a dream."  
  
"But it's not. I love you Alec." He looked down at her in shock. "Despite all the stupid things you've done, and all the things I've said, I love you."  
  
"And how did you come to this startling conclusion?"  
  
"Logan told me. He said that we were over because he knew, God everybody probably knew. But that doesn't matter. All that does is that I love you, and I'm hoping you love me too." He smiled at her.  
  
"I'm still reeling Max. I can't believe this is happening. This is something I dreamed of, something I never thought would happen in a million years. But here you are, the woman of my dreams, telling me that you love me. How could I not love you Max?" She launched herself into his arms, feeling the intense need to be close to him.  
  
"Thank God. I was so afraid you wouldn't..." she trailed off and he kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Never doubt for a moment that I love you Max. I do. I love you more than anything in the world." She smiled and he kissed her slowly, softly.  
  
"I figured as much." His laugh tickled the top of her head.  
  
"And why is that?" She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Because I can see everything in your eyes."  
  
Love is worth forgiving for!  
  
Now I realize -  
  
Everything worth living for  
  
Is there, in his eyes!  
  
Love is worth forgiving for!  
  
Now I realize -  
  
Now I realize -  
  
Everything worth living for  
  
Is there, in his eyes! 


End file.
